


Лестница

by WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018



Series: WTF Merlin (Kingsman) 2018: тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018/pseuds/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018
Summary: Вообще-то новый штаб Мерлину даже нравился.





	Лестница

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — Atame  
> Бета — Kyokka Suigetsu

Вообще-то новый штаб Мерлину даже нравился — в нем сохранился дух ателье Kingsman, хотя почти все было переделано в угоду современным тенденциям. Он посмеивался над Гарри, решившим избавиться от воспоминаний о прошлом, пока не увидел ЕЕ.

Кое-что в ателье осталось неизменным — столовая на втором этаже, она же комната для совещаний. В отличие от нижних этажей, куда вел небольшой бесшумный лифт, путь на второй этаж Мерлину преграждала высокая лестница. Пока рыцарей было мало, точнее, всего трое, они могли собираться внизу, но состав постепенно расширялся, и в рабочей комнате Мерлина просто перестало хватать места для всех. 

Между основной частью ателье и столовой располагалась лестница в десяток крутых ступеней. В самый раз, чтобы любоваться взбегающим по ним Гарри, но нереально, чтобы преодолеть самому. Столовая как решение напрашивалась сама собой. Но между ней и основной частью ателье располагалась лестница в десяток крутых ступеней — в самый раз, чтобы любоваться взбегающим по ним Гарри, но нереально, чтобы преодолеть самому, ведь протезы все еще лежали на рабочем столе в небольшой лаборатории, которая была обустроена внизу. 

И вот, Мерлин сидел в своем кресле-каталке, высокотехнологичном, но не способном поднять его на такую высоту, и с ненавистью смотрел на лестницу. Лестница, ожидаемо не реагировала и не желала исчезать.

— Проблемы? — Гарри, все еще Галахад, Харт бесшумно появился из-за спины. Вид, как всегда, с иголочки, на лице ироничная улыбка, которую хотелось стереть хорошим ударом.

Но Мерлин только бессильно злился.

— А то ты не видишь, — прошипел он в ответ.

— Да, действительно, — Гарри покачал головой с выражением притворного сочувствия на лице. — Какая высокая лестница. А до начала совещания не более четверти часа. Что же ты будешь делать?

Он издевался. Многолетнее партнерство давало о себе знать, Мерлину уже почти не хотелось сделать что-то такое, чтобы на следующей миссии Гарри испытал значительные неудобства. Осталось только побить его на его же поле.

— Что я буду делать? — Мерлин быстро взял себя в руки и посмотрел на него с изрядным неодобрением. — Вы сейчас глава Kingsman, Галахад, и мое отсутствие — это ваши проблемы. Вы войдете в столовую, сядете и минут десять будете смотреть на всех собравшихся, пока Эггси не надоест этот фарс и он не поинтересуется, где, вашу мать, Мерлин? — Интонации Эггси Мерлин скопировал очень точно, заставив Гарри покачать головой.

— Что ж, — протянул он. — В таком случае, думаю, я смогу помочь. Но вам придется мне довериться.

Гарри шагнул к Мерлину, просунул руку под коленями и заставил обхватить себя за шею, другой рукой поддерживая под спину. Получилось вполне удобно, все возмущение Мерлину пришлось оставить при себе, чтобы успеть подхватить сползающий с ног плед. Со своими увечьями он пока еще окончательно не смирился.

— Ты просто невозможен, — тихо сказал Мерлин, когда Гарри легко взобрался по ступеням.

— Тебе же это нравится, — не остался в долгу тот, пинком распахивая двери столовой.

Собравшиеся за столом рыцари дружно сделали вид, что Мерлин на руках у Галахада — явление самое обыденное. Только Эггси присвистнул и поднял вверх большой палец.

Так у Мерлина впервые появилось свое место за «круглым» столом, чем он был в тайне очень горд. Совещание прошло штатно, до заполнения всех мест им было еще далеко, потому раздача заданий агентам пока не занимала много времени, вскоре столовая опустела и… Мерлин остался сидеть, понимая, что без помощи не сможет вернуться обратно.

— Гарри? — он обратился к единственному оставшемуся агенту, скрывая однако собственное замешательство.

— Да? — невозмутимо отозвался тот, вскидывая брови. Как будто обращение Мерлина застало его врасплох.

— Мне обязательно просить вслух?

Гарри выдержал практически театральную паузу, прежде чем подняться и снова подхватить Мерлина на руки. Засранец, что в двадцать был, что сейчас. Мерлин покорно обнял его за шею обеими руками и опустил голову, пряча легкое смущение.

— Я всегда тебе помогу, просто… — мягкий голос Гарри неожиданно прервал напряженную тишину.

— Просто это доставляет тебе удовольствие. Издеваться надо мной.

— Не такое, как носить тебя на руках.

Мерлин фыркнул, но извинения безмолвно принял. Он настолько привык к своеобразной манере Гарри Харта выражать свои чувства, что уже давно перестал обижаться. Хотя по возможности отплатить за потраченные нервы ударом в челюсть Мерлин уже начинал скучать.

Оказавшись в кресле, он почувствовал себя куда спокойнее и цепко прихватил Гарри за пуговицу на пиджаке, чтобы тот не успел сбежать.

— Ты не будешь саботировать доработку протезов, — твердо сказал Мерлин, показывая, что не примет никакого ответа, кроме положительного. И добавил чуть тише. — А я позволю тебе носить себя на руках под каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом.

Видя, как Гарри хищно втянул воздух, он понимал, что своим согласием обеспечил себе еще немало вот таких вот смущающих происшествий. Галахад умел подстраивать все под свои желания. Впрочем, кто говорил о том, что их желания различались?


End file.
